starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Cerean
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Sĕr’-ē-ăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = +/- 2,00 meter | leeftijd = > 65 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Cerea | gesproken = Cerean | geschreven = Cerean | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Jedi Watchman Tarr Seirr Cerean waren een intelligent species afkomstig van de rustieke planeet Cerea. Ze werden gekenmerkt door hun kegelvormige schedels en stonden gekend voor hun buitengewone hersenen en denkpatronen. Fysiologie Cereans werden gemiddeld twee meter groot en waren makkelijk te herkennen aan hun hoge en kegelvormige schedel. In deze schedel bevonden zich twee hersenen. Hierdoor kon een Cerean zich op dezelfde wijze op twee verschillende dingen focussen. Cereans droegen ook twee harten waarvan er één extra bloed pompte naar de hersenen. Cereans hadden vijf klauwachtige vingers aan elke hand. Vrouwelijke Cereans hadden meer hoofdhaar dan de mannelijke Cereans die hun haar vaak in een staart vastbonden. Cultuur Inborst Cereans waren een rustig en vreedzaam species dat bekend raakte door hun denkcapaciteiten op het gebied van astrogatie, cryptografie, ingenieurswerk en economie. Cereans ontdekten elk detail, hoe klein dit ook mocht wezen. Cereans bezetten dan ook regelmatig hoge posities in creatieve beroepen of bij veiligheidsinstanties en zelfs in de Jedi Order. Cereans waren uitermate geschikt als Jedi omwille van hun rustige inborst, hun natuurlijke precognitieve gaves en hun logisch redenerend vermogen. Sommige personen vermoedden dat Cereans zowel de Dark Side als de Light Side tegelijkertijd konden afwegen tegen elkaar. Meditatie en contemplatie stonden centraal in het leven van alle Cereans. Om hun hiermee te helpen gebruikten ze vaak Kasha Meditation Crystals die een kalmerend effect hadden. Cereans waren bijzonder moeilijk te bedotten of konden makkelijk een leugen doorzien. Matriarchaal De Cereans waren echter een species dat met uitsterven bedreigd was indien hun samenleving niet volgens een strak patroon werd geleefd. Op twintig Cereans werd er slechts één man geboren. De mannelijke Cereans leefden bovendien minder lang dan de vrouwelijke en het geboortecijfer van dit species was erg laag. Mannelijke Cereans mochten aan polygamie doen en naast één Bond Wife verschillende Honor Wifes nemen. Dankzij hun gebalanceerd brein en rustige inborst leken de Cereans heel goed te kunnen omgaan met deze polygamie. Om hun species in stand te houden, was het zelfs toegestaan dat mannelijke Cerean Jedi kinderen mochten verwekken. Cerea werd geregeerd door een President die een Cerean Council of Elders voorzat. Dit team bestond bijna uitsluitend uit vrouwen. De raad stond open voor discussie maar eens een beslissing was genomen, stond deze dan ook vast. Leefwereld Cerea was een weelderige, idyllische wereld die gerespecteerd werd door de Cereans die het belangrijk vonden om in harmonie met de natuur te leven. Er bestonden strenge wetten in verband met afvalverwerking en het vervuilen van de natuur door technologie. De Cereans gebruikten dan ook liever geen technologie of voertuigen. In plaats daarvan reden ze bijvoorbeeld op de Aryx, een grote loopvogel. In de Outsider Citadels leefden niet-Cereans en was het gebruik van technologie toegestaan. Deze gebieden raakten echter al snel overbevolkt en vervuild. Respect & Tradities thumb|250px|Vrouwelijke Cerean Cereans hadden een groot respect voor hun voorouders en tradities. Een vrouwelijke Cerean had meestal één naam maar een mannelijke drie. Deze namen waren afkomstig van de vader en grootvader en werden gerangschikt in een orde waardoor de naam een betekenis kreeg. Wanneer een vrouw een Bond Wife werd, nam ze de naam van de grootvader van haar man aan voor officiële doeleinden. Aangezien de matriarchale structuur van de Cerean samenleving was het dus opvallend dat de naam afkomstig was van de mannelijke Cereans. Een andere belangrijke traditie voor de Cereans was hun kledij. Oudere Cereans en belangrijke leden van de samenleving droegen een jas die aan een oude mantel van eer deed denken. Cereans hadden ook grote aandacht voor het aanleren van oude gevechtstechnieken met de Shyarn, een licht zwaard dat werd gebruikt in duels. Jongelui werden naar Shyarn-ado scholen gestuurd en meesters van deze sport toonden hun kunnen in tornooien en demonstraties. Opvallend was dat deze wapens magnetisch konden verbonden raken tijdens een contact in een gevecht. Vermoedelijk was deze sport zo populair bij de Cereans omdat ze hierbij enige vorm van agressie moesten vrijlaten, iets wat ze anders nooit zouden doen. Geschiedenis Cerea maakte geen deel uit van de Galactic Republic en tijdens de vroege Republic waren Cerean Jedi dan ook zeer zeldzaam of zelfs onbestaande. Cerea werd beschermd door een Jedi Watchman. Ki-Adi-Mundi en Tarr Seirr waren een tijdlang de Watchmen van Cerea. Rond 33 BBY begonnen de jonge Cereans meer te dromen van moderne technologieën en levenswijzen. De Cerean Council of Elders zorgde ervoor dat Cerea neutraal bleef tijdens de Clone Wars omdat ze vreesden dat beide kampen de rijkdom van Cerea zouden proberen uit te buiten. Door hun drang naar moderniteit spendeerden meer en meer jonge Cereans hun leven in de Outlander Citadels waar ze werden overspoeld door luxegoederen. Dit werd echter aangemoedigd door agenten van de Trade Federation die op die manier stiekem een revolutie probeerden te veroorzaken waarbij de jongelui in opstand zouden komen. De Jedi grepen echter in en de jongelui werden teruggebracht naar hun families. De Clone Wars bleven zich echter richten op Cerea. Tijdens de Battle of Cerea probeerden beide kampen te verhinderen dat het andere kamp zich zou liëren met de Cereans. Hierdoor ging er veel van Cerea’s pracht verloren en verloren talloze Cereans hun huis. De Cerean President Bo-Ro-Tara werd vermoord alvorens de Republic de overwinning kon opeisen. Ook de familie van Ki-Adi-Mundi werd gedood tijdens dit gevecht. Na de Clone Wars trokken de Cereans zich volledig terug op hun planeet en waren de berichten die andere planeten bereikten van op Cerea bijzonder schaars tot zelfs bijna onbestaande. Bekende Cereans *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Tarr Seirr *Sylvn *Shea *O-Mer Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Landing at Point Rain **Legacy of Terror **Padawan Lost **Wookiee Hunt **Crisis on Naboo **A War on Two Fronts **Sabotage **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **To Catch a Jedi **The Wrong Jedi Bron *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion – Comic category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Cereans